In 2011, we finished work on a long-term project that aimed to provide in vitro and in vivo evidence for a role of S. epidermidis phenol-soluble modulin peptides (PSMs) in the structuring and detachment of S. epidermidis biofilms. These mechanisms are believed to be crucial for the development and dissemination of staphylococcal biofilm-related infection. Furthermore, we investigated mechanisms by which S. epidermidis evades killing by human neutrophils, with a focus on PSM peptides (in collaboration with Dr. DeLeo). In several further collaborative efforts, we investigated the role of S. epidermidis in prosthetic joint infection (with Dr. Kreiswirth) and the role of the ygs gene in the general stress response of S. epidermidis (with Dr. Gao)